


Bad Habbits

by aptoticMJ



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aptoticMJ/pseuds/aptoticMJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>很多人都以为Tim擅长自我管理，而Jason是不拘小节、以高热量垃圾食品维生的那个。<br/>但事实也许正好相反。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Jason每次走进W.E.大厦的时候，脖子后面都觉得一阵痒痒。看到一群一群行色匆匆的上班族像蚂蚁一样忙忙碌碌，顶多5分钟他就头晕眼花，恨不能闭上眼睛使用残疾人通道——当然这是夸张，只不过每次他这么想的时候，都不由自主地从内心涌出一股对Tim的佩服之情——穿上义警制服揍混蛋，Jason自认为不输给任何人，但每天面对一整个公司和里面的一系列问题，他难免会打退堂鼓。

幸好马上就要下班了。Jason用他的特殊通行证进了电梯，直奔CEO办公室。这样的情况其实不常见，因为实际上他并不总是来接Tim下班，就算接了也未必会进W.E.大厦。今天算是一个例外，因为一周前他们就订好了一家刚开业不久但立刻门庭若市的餐馆。Jason发现了它的好口碑并且眼疾手快地预定，而Tim是那个用VIP权限把等待时间从两周缩短到一周的人。

电梯在途中停下，门缓缓打开。Jason先是看到一个硕大的纸箱，顺着它往上看，Tam Fox一副着急又有点尴尬的模样，用肩膀抵住电梯门维持平衡。

他们也算是熟人了。Jason连忙接过箱子，对于他姑且算是个不轻不重的重量，对踩着高跟鞋的Tam就可想而知。她叹了口气，朝他露出一个感谢的笑容。

“这么重的东西你一个人搬？”Jason随口问道。本来，身为CEO助理，Tam是没必要也没时间做这种体力活的。

“一点意外，”Tam说，“用不着麻烦别人。”

“意外？”Jason有些疑惑地看了看手里的箱子，它并没有封死，能从盖子的缝隙里看到一些花花绿绿的东西。

“坚果、爆米花、太妃糖、奶酪条……”Tam对着一张纸条一项一项地核对，“还有最重要的，士力架。”

Jason心中立刻泛起一丝不祥的预感：“你也到50层？”

“没错。”Tam又叹了一口气。这个年纪的女孩不应该叹这么多气的，就算考虑到她的工作，她叹的气也稍嫌多了些。不用她说Jason也知道原因，但Tam被公认为好姑娘不是没有原因的：尽管她认为事情不该这样，却并不抱怨。

“——这次又是因为什么？”Jason问。

作为少数几个知道Jason和Tim真正关系的普通人，Tam对他并不讳言：“早上他被一个长期合作的客户拉去谈了一大堆没用的，中间只喝了两杯咖啡；下午又要和财务部门的人开会——我让他吃东西了的，但他说要剩下时间准时下班，所以只吃了一块三明治和……整层楼的茶歇零食。”

所以这些就是补充的零食。Jason看着箱子愤愤地想。其中的不合理之处简直可以写篇论文来列举，但他也绝对不会把责任推到Tam身上。他撇了撇嘴：“这下又有很多人知道他们有一个贪嘴的CEO了。”

“也许不止如此。”

Tam话里有话，正当Jason想要追问时，他们到了。Tam帮Jason推开CEO办公室的门，他轻车熟路地进去，就看见Tim低着头看一份文件，时不时用笔在纸上写写画画，领带已经歪到一边去了。

“我听到你们的脚步声了。”Tim的声音比平时明快了一些。他抬起头对Jason微笑，眼睛亮闪闪的。

如果是平时，Jason会觉得这个笑脸很不错；但是现在，他不得不把与“可爱”相关的评价和随之而来的想入非非抛在脑后。Tim脸上那些不正常的红晕，虽然不明显，可逃不过他的眼睛。

“你怎么搞的？”

没等Tim回答，Tam就善解人意地指了指垃圾桶旁边的纸盒。它太大了，没法直接塞进去，只能姑且放在那里。Jason定睛一看，是一个这些日子刚流行起来的酒心巧克力牌子。

所以你们的茶歇点心就是酒心巧克力，而且他一个人吃光了一整箱？如果是这样，Tam，或者说那个负责买零食的人，就不能说是完全无辜了。而Tim居然就这样开完了他的会，只是不知道财务部的家伙们有没有大吃一惊。

“我不是故意的。”Tim连忙说，一副作弊被抓的表情，“等我反应过来的时候就只剩下两块了，所以剩不剩下没太大意义，而且，财务部的人也吃了不少，不能都算在我的头上，还有……”

Tim的声音越来越小，倒不是因为理屈词穷（理屈或许有，词穷则绝无可能），而是Tam一直在对他使眼色。他咳嗽了一声：“下班时间已经过了，我们按照原计划去吃饭如何？”

“这他妈……”Jason忍不住脱口而出，好歹记得Tam还在边上，硬把到了嘴边的脏话咽了回去。如果Jason的愤怒有三成是针对W.E.的工作人员，那么剩下七成无疑都是Tim Drake一个人的。况且归根结底，Tam他们肯定也不想给一群整天坐在办公室里的人提供如此高热量的东西，然而是CEO吃光了一切，零食没有了就需要补充，在他们也是无奈之举，所以那些针对工作人员的不满也应该由Tim负全责，更何况他在这方面堪称劣迹斑斑、屡教不改，故而也没有了“下不为例”一类的借口。

“我应该取消晚餐的。”Jason严肃地说，“你答应过我什么来着？”

“对不起。”Tim的眼神暗了一下。他脸颊上的红色退了一些，姑且不考虑未成年这个问题，Jason相信Tim不会因为这点酒心巧克力而醉倒（毕竟他还开完了会），他只是不愿意看到Tim在没和他一起的场合摄入不必要的酒精。这可是个原则问题。

“但是……”Tim还是一脸愧疚，毕竟是他亲口答应Jason要按时吃饭，却言而无信的。但从逻辑上讲，这和已经预订好的晚餐没有任何联系。“毕竟一星期前就预约了，整整一周都在盼着今天呢……”

据说“来都来了……”是引发人类冲动消费的一大诱因，换成“都已经预约了……”也一样有效。Jason虽然没听过这个结论，但既然话已至此，他也实在无法板下脸把预约好的晚餐取消。不用照镜子，他知道自己一定一脸无奈——从Tim放心加窃喜的反应就能看出来，反正是他妥协了。

 

准时下班的副产品是塞车。Jason双手食指交替敲着方向盘，后悔没有骑摩托车出门。而坐在副驾驶位置上的Tim就不像他那么着急，一副老神在在的模样。

“这种路况就算骑了摩托车也不会好多少的。”Tim像是知道Jason在想些什么，“附近的几条路都会堵死，而且有很多人根本不管那么多，连人行道都会被占掉。”

“结果就是准时下班也压根没用。”Jason没好气地说。外面的车流像是流沙坑一样把他们严丝合缝地包在中间。这种时候愤怒毫无用处。

“但是只要我准时下班你就会来接我。”

“这么说可不公平，有几次我也等到了晚上10点——”Jason原本的调笑语气（他反应也是很快的）在用余光瞥到Tim之后戛然而止：他十分坦然地伸手，从西装口袋里掏出两块太妃糖，动作流畅地扔进嘴里，就算发现了Jason瞪着他，还抓紧时间嚼了两下。

Jason直接把右手伸过去，手心朝上。Tim用力眨了眨眼睛，才把口袋里剩下的太妃糖掏出来放在他手里。

Jason一言不发地回手扔向后座。

他并不是反对Tim吃零食，实际上以零食果腹只是Tim糟糕生活习惯的一环而已。只不过这个明明应该在儿童时代就被纠正的问题，在Tim身上表现得尤为变本加厉。

他连问Tim什么时候拿了太妃糖的心思都没有。零食箱没封口，对于一个罗宾来说，想从里面偷偷拿点东西而不被发现，也不比吃掉一块太妃糖困难太多。然而，除了沉默和把糖暂时扔掉之外，他也没有更多的办法来纵容Tim的任性了如果把他的行为说成纵容，连他自己也不会反驳。

车子以毛虫的速度前进。Tim干脆脱了鞋，只穿袜子踩在皮座椅上，整个人蜷成一团。就算系着安全带，这个姿势也绝对称不上是安全。他的下巴垫在膝盖上，像是陷入了思考。Jason张了张嘴又闭上，他就是没法真的生气。

只有两个人的时候，想保持沉默并不容易。Jason想了想，决定把刚才的事情先放到一边，毕竟他们要说的话很多，反倒时间不那么充裕。然而正当他要说起前几天夜巡时没有解决的一件事，张开了嘴还没发出声音时，一声清晰无比的“咕噜”就先他一步回响在隔音良好的车厢里。情况瞬间变得尴尬起来。

因为塞车塞太久而错过了正常的晚餐时间，肠胃会抗议实属正常。只不过时间、地点、人物都非常不讨巧。Tim忍了5分钟，然后按捺不住大笑起来，在大笑间隙还不忘从裤子口袋里掏出一小包坚果，利落地撕开袋子，倒出一颗送到Jason嘴边。他控制不了自己，连捏着坚果的手也抖个不停，气得Jason一口咬上去，包括坚果和Tim的手指。

“别以为这样就完了。”Jason故作凶狠地说，当然没有起到任何威慑的效果。Tim像是被戳中了大笑开关，在没有人按到关闭按钮前绝不停止。

 

谢天谢地他们赶在保留预约时间的最后5分钟到达了餐馆，晚餐的菜色和口味都不让人意外，但Jason在Tim行云流水般消灭面前的薄片牛排时还是忍不住慨叹。

“你认识的那几个姑娘，Tam，Steph，不，也许不止是姑娘，”Jason戳着自己盘子里的蔬菜冻，“一定都很羡慕你怎么吃都吃不胖。”

Tim回复他一个“说什么傻话”的表情：“我和他们吃饭的时候都只点蔬菜沙拉。”

“别人也就算了，但Tam……不觉得是欲盖弥彰吗？”

“那样反而会让他平衡点，”Tim漫不经心地回答，“有的时候我会想得太多又懒得选择，蔬菜沙拉至少让她不担心我会因为心血管疾病而猝死……啊，这个酱味道不错。”

以Jason的立场很难劝他表里如一。事实上，Tim几乎一刻不停地吃东西是因为他确实有这个需求。这两个月以来他甚至还瘦了2磅。但看在眼里又不是那么一回事。Tim虽然贪吃，但对食物的味道并不挑剔，他会对餐厅大厨给予极高的评价，同时大赞Jason的手艺，然而路边摊上的炸肉饼和热狗他也吃得津津有味。如此重量不重质的吃法堪称厨师之敌，仿佛只要提供了足够的能量，味道只要不令人作呕就可以了——考虑到他的出身，就更加不应该。然而把食物当成数学题虽然诡异且令人不快，倒也不失为Tim的作风。

“至少吃得慢一点吧。”Jason说，庆幸Tim在餐桌礼仪（至少在外就餐时）无可挑剔，“免得夜巡时胃痛。”

“嗯哼，”Tim用鼻音回答，刀叉的速度听话地慢了下来，“我还留着时间吃甜点呢。”

不要让我后悔当初为什么点了甜点。Jason腹诽。但一顿像样的大餐又怎么能少得了甜点呢？不过事已至此，最好的应对方法就是随它去吧。

 


	2. 2

Redhood不常在夜巡时见到Nightwing。他们各自拥有地盘，如无意外，应该始终不会见面才对。今晚则是个例外。Jason揍倒最后一个小流氓，就看见Dick从小巷深处的黑影中现身。

“晚上好啊little wing。”

明明近在咫尺却还要用夸张的手势打招呼，这就是Nightwing的风格。Jason并不感冒，却也没什么意见。他有意见的只是那个称呼，每次都让他烦躁不已——但是，如果有个家伙屡教不改、嬉皮笑脸，而你又不能因为这点小事就开枪打死他的话，即使Jason也能学会视而不见，充耳不闻。

隔着头罩，Dick看不见Jason立刻板起了一张脸。

“你跑来干什么？”

“没事不能来打个招呼吗？”

“不能。”

对付这种人的要点就是不给他说话的机会。Jason曾经尝试与Dick对话时不论什么问题都用“是”或“否”回答，成功地制住了他的滔滔不绝。自那之后，Dick在Jason面前好歹会收敛一些，但要他改掉口头禅依然不可能，故而Jason还是不怎么愿意和Dick照面。

Jason的语气攻击并没有在Dick的内心防护罩上留下任何痕迹。“这次当然是有正事——Alfred通知，上次的家庭聚会没有按时举行，所以这周末要补回来，所有人必须参加。”

家庭聚会到底是谁的主意？这个问题现在已经不可靠。总之就是一旦Alfred说“Master Bruce，应该搞一次家庭聚会了”，他们就得乖乖回到韦恩庄园去吃晚饭，聊上一些很容易让气氛变得尴尬的琐事（Alfred不允许他们在饭桌上讨论义警工作）。Dick也许很喜欢，但Jason可不愿意把自己小时候干过的蠢事和别人分享。Tim嘴上不说，实际上也站在Jason那一边。

Dick的理由看似无懈可击，Jason却不吃他这一套。“你可以在通讯里告诉我们。”他说。Tim用来接收蝙蝠内部消息的终端是24小时运行的。“更何况上次取消是因为小鬼受了伤，不能算在我们头上。”

“你有意见可以和Alfred去提。”Dick像是吃准了Jason绝对不会这么做一样，“总之，我们快走吧。”

“我们？”

“当然。”Dick从不知什么地方掏出和Jason同一型号的抓钩枪，“我还要负责通知Tim。”

他一定是故意的。Jason在头罩下咬牙切齿。

尽管Dick的脸也隐藏在面具后面，但Jason不用想也知道他在坏笑。“说起来，我还没有去过你们的新安全屋呢。”

和这样的Dick说什么也没用。Jason干脆沉默，Dick心里的小算盘他当然知道：他与Tim一起搬进现在这间公寓之后，还没有请过任何一个人来。其他人可能无所谓，但Dick是绝对不会死心的。他发射抓钩枪上了楼顶，身后传来Dick跟随的声音。坦白地说，他对Dick跟他回家这件事没有那么排斥，令他不爽的只是随之而来的评头品足和调侃罢了。

 

Jason和Tim住的公寓顶楼有通向天台的楼梯，这就意味着即使夜巡归来，他们也不一定非要走窗户。如果有其他人跟着来（这样的人屈指可数），Jason就比较喜欢走大门。

房子里一片漆黑，或者说，至少玄关和客厅是一片漆黑，但又并不安静。敲打键盘的声音和金属碰撞玻璃的声音有规则地从里面的房间传出来。

Jason做的第一件事就是开灯，打开所有的灯，不光是表示“有人回来了”，更是为了Dick的安全考虑。

“哇哦。”

Dick夸张地感叹，这下Jason无论内心多么不爽，也没法反驳了：客厅地板上散落着一眼就可辨认的方便食品包装袋和不仔细看便无法辨认的食物残骸。这些东西可谓乱中有序，刚好组成了一条从客厅通向工作间的轨迹。唯一的问题是，如果你是那个负责打扫的人，你一定会怒不可遏。

Dick突然有点明白为何Jason拒绝别人来他和Tim的安全屋了。也许这不是唯一的原因，但绝对是原因之一。Jason在他身边摘下头罩，放在一个专门为它制作的架子上，然后指挥Dick去换鞋。

还好他没说什么“在门口说完了就赶紧滚蛋吧”之类的话。Dick穿着拖鞋走进客厅，躲掉脚下的垃圾阵，打量起这个并不宽敞的房间来——和韦恩庄园的布置自然不能比，但与普通的家庭公寓比较，还是看得出经过了一番装饰。不仅仅是为了便利，从色调到物品摆放都在营造一种令人感到轻松的氛围——除了那些垃圾之外。Dick左思右想，在Tim刚刚成为Red Robin时他也去过他的安全屋，那时还非常干净整洁，一副冷冰冰的机械气质，压根想象不到住在里面的人会随手乱扔垃圾，还理直气壮。

环顾四周一番，Dick的目光又回到了Jason身上：他脱了沉重的外套，只穿着黑色紧身衣和工装裤，一言不发地收拾着地上的各色垃圾。也许是因为熟练的关系，转眼就快到工作间的门口去了。Dick搜索了自己所有关于Jason的记忆，也想不起来他什么时候做过类似的事。也许那些都太久远了，可他觉得自己离开庄园也只不过是昨天的事。

“简直像跟着线团走出迷宫的忒修斯一样，要么就是靠标记走出森林的亨舍尔和格莱特。”

“你就没有一个吉利一点的比喻吗？”

Dick搜索枯肠也没再想起什么比喻来。他连忙追上Jason——毕竟他来这里也是为了见见Tim。而Tim显然（这样的状况以前也发生过无数次）专心致志地投入他的工作，以至于完全意识不到有人来了。他全神贯注地坐在电脑前盯着屏幕，鼠标旁边的盘子里有一些面包渣和一个空花生酱罐子。和往常一样，他在椅子上窝成一团，抱着一罐奶油酱，已经被他挖空了一半。

他的动作像被写好了程序的流水线机器一样：左手扶着罐子，右手用勺子伸进罐子舀起一大块，在空中经过最短路线送进张开的嘴里。整套动作一气呵成，他完全不用分心，甚至连余光也不用看罐子。但是，当然，正如最先进的流水线也会出故障，偶尔他也会因为没有找对角度而舀不到东西，或者不小心把整块奶油戳到鼻子与嘴之间——那对他也不是难事，只要用舌头舔掉就好。只是他连舔这个动作也记不用心，导致嘴边上有几块顽固的奶油已经结成了渣，看上去像是一个最拙劣的理发师刮过脸后留下的胡茬。

Jason三步并作两步上前拿走Tim手里的罐子。Tim一时不察，右手的勺子在空气中挖了两下，总算因为没有惯常的阻力而反应过来，把椅子转了个圈面对Jason：“夜巡怎么样？”

“和平常一样，没什么大不了的。”Jason没好气地说，三下五除二把手里的垃圾和桌上的空罐子丢进垃圾桶。如果他再看到Tim的吃相一眼，恐怕就要因为血糖升高而昏迷。“我出门前和你说过什么来着？”

Tim转了转眼珠：“分析你前天晚上带回来的液体样本；追踪刚从监狱里出来的Black Mask的手下；黑进蝙蝠洞的主机帮你查上次Bruce不肯给你的资料——顺便说一句，其实不用黑进去，我和Oracle约好了帮她教训几个在论坛上对她大放厥词的家伙，所以她把那些东西拷贝给了我一份，看，”他拉过一台显示器，“我还帮你做成了饼图。”

“幸好你的字典里还有‘饼’这个词。”Jason对Tim的殷勤不为所动，“这个词没让你想起什么吗？”

他边说边晃了晃手里的罐子，它还很凉，一定是从冰箱里直接拿出来的。他不由得怒从心头起，Tim却一副无辜的表情，大睁着眼睛，显得很迷茫。

如果刚进门时Jason的愤怒值是10，那么现在就是80左右。他用力把罐子放在桌上，发出“咚”的一声：“我放在冰箱里，让你用微波炉热来吃的千层面呢？”

“呃……”

“如果它还在那里，”Jason用严厉的目光扫过桌子上的盘子和空罐，“你就要完蛋了。”

Tim仔细想了一下他抢在Jason之前到达厨房把千层面找出来吃掉的可能性（既然要抢时间，加热这个步骤似乎可以省略）。这个可能性并非为0，但都要借助时间机器、超能力或者其他人力不可抗拒之因素来完成，故而最好的方法还是直接承认自己的错误：“我现在去吃掉可以吗？”

“必须的。但是，不。”Jason冷笑着说，“你已经完蛋了。”

“嘿，”Dick刚才一直站在门外，Tim没有察觉到他。尽管从内心深处认可Jason的说法，但他还没打算看着Tim完蛋而无动于衷，“Timmy，最近怎么样？”

Tim看到Dick先是一愣，然后露出一个笑容，一直踩在椅子上的双脚总算是落在了地上。Dick走过去，给了他一个拥抱，他身上还有股奶油酱的甜腻味，Dick的鼻子立刻向他提出了抗议。

“吃吗？”等到Dick终于放开手，Tim从桌上抓起一块褐色的东西递到他手里，“你们不是刚夜训回来？……我没吃多少，而且这个只给Dick。”后半句当然是对着Jason说的。

一块小包装的士力架躺在Dick手心里，顺利地勾起了他一小部分的回忆。

“你现在还会在制服里装这个吗？”Dick微笑着问道。

Tim朝他眨眨眼睛：“当然。”他边说边又随手拿起了什么东西，就像他真的对所有物品的位置都谙熟于心是的——是Red Robin制服上的金属小圆筒。Tim用单手就旋开了盖子，凑到嘴边一仰头，一块巧克力就稳稳当当地滑进他嘴里。

原来如此。Dick暗忖。Red Robin制服他也穿过，但从来没有想到把食物放在这种地方。

“以前我只在你的腰带里看到过零食。”

“也不是我一个人吃啊。”Tim无比自然地说，“Wally、Kon、Cassi……好多人都吃过的。”

现在当然是他一个人独享了。Dick看Tim的表情，他也许是想说这个，考虑到什么才没有说。不过这个场景……看上去就和炫耀自己特技的小动物差不多。Dick忍不住偏头去看Jason。他的眉毛拧成一个结，倒是没有多说什么。

——如果是往常，如果不是Dick提起，Jason极少会回忆起Tim还是罗宾的那些日子。一方面，他的确知之甚少；另一方面，就他所知的那些，也大多是不甚友好的部分——不过回想起来，他确实还记得，他在泰坦塔里把Tim打到身受重伤时，断裂的腰带里掉落的东西就包括士力架和其他几种糖果。他当时不以为意，却没有想到还有这些事。

“对了，”Dick终于想起了正经事，“Alfred要我们周末回去家庭聚会。”

“喔。”Tim应了一声，看上去对这件事也不怎么热衷（那是肯定的）。只不过他不热衷的原因和Jason并不相同。Dick多多少少知道，但自认没资格劝解，也只能用嘻皮笑脸搪塞开。

“别这样嘛，”Dick笑着凑过去揽住Tim的肩膀，男孩的骨头硌得他有点疼，但他没有放手，“Alfred会做大家喜欢吃的东西。”

“你知道我们不可能不去的。”Tim回答。

“说到这个……”Dick还没来得及继续说下去，Jason的声音就在他身后响起，“有人是不是应该记得冰箱里的千层面？”

Tim吐了吐舌头，举起一只手。

“然后呢？”

Tim摆脱Dick的拥抱，懒洋洋地走向门口。

“我数到3——”

Jason的语气变得危险起来。Tim则赶在他开始计数之前冲了出去。

Dick像是条件反射一般笑了出来。

“说真的little wing，我还没见过你……”

Jason瞪了Dick一眼——就算压根没有用也要瞪——打断了他后面的话。

“你也要吃吗？”

“什么……当然要！”

“那就闭嘴到厨房去吃。”

在吃宵夜之前，Dick倒是先吃了一惊。他跟着Jason到厨房，Tim已经把冷透了的千层面从冰箱里拿了出来。Jason看了一眼上面凝固的奶酪，半是可惜半是愤怒地啧了一声。

“算了，别吃那个了。”

听到Jason这么说，Tim乖乖放下盘子，在高脚椅上坐好——想来这些高脚椅就是为了这种时候准备的吧——Dick倚在高高的餐桌旁，看Jason以极其熟练的动作烧开水，煮意大利面，切洋葱和蘑菇，炒番茄酱……他连头也没回，似乎这件事他已经做过几百次，而且理所当然。Dick盯了一会儿，才意识到自己是第一次（即将）吃Jason做的食物。他已经搬去布鲁德海文一个人住，三餐都是靠外卖解决，这种半夜回到安全屋儿有人煮好夜宵的情形，甚至要追溯到他还住在韦恩庄园的时候。

不到20分钟，热气腾腾的意大利面就摆上了餐桌，番茄酱的酸味扑面而来，最简单的材料却仍然让人胃口大开。Jason用叉子戳着自己的那份面条，不紧不慢地吃起来；而Tim一叉子下去就几乎卷起了半盘面条，用一个与“礼仪”毫不沾边的动作放进嘴里。

再这样下去根本不能看Tim吃东西——要么受他传染大吃特吃，要么一定会胃痛。Dick多多少少属于前者，于是也叉起一大口（没有Tim那么夸张）仔细嚼了嚼，果然像看上去一样好吃，某些方面比起Alfred的手艺也毫不逊色。当然，在Alfred面前是绝对不可能用这种姿势吃饭的。

另外一边Jason已经和Tim聊了起来，都是些诸如某些白痴是做了什么梦居然敢在Redhood的地盘上卖毒品给中学生，或是黑进了某个贩卖人口集团拷贝出主要头目资料等等绝对不会出现在平常家庭餐桌上的话题。但放在他们身上，包括Dick自己，都是司空见惯的事情了。不久他们因为一个小问题而争执了起来，Jason作势欲揍而Tim就是不肯松口。Dick本想像原来那样拉开他们，但很快就发现是多此一举——Jason以食物为威胁，成功让Tim败下阵来，而Tim在讨价还价中也没让自己吃亏。

“我也该回去了。”Dick三口两口吃完了自己的面，如果说此前他打定主意到这里来是因为好奇，以及担心两个兄弟的话，现在他已经没有什么可以再嘱咐的了。或许Tim的生活习惯是很成问题，但Jason的表现，或者说纵容，反而能把他限制在一个可以接受的范围之内。

“别忘了周末要准时。”他说。Tim站起来想要送他出门，他摇了摇头，把对方按回椅子上。

“知道了！”反倒是Jason用不耐烦的语气回了他一句。Dick朝他露出一个复杂的笑，大约结合了“我什么都知道”和“干得不错”的内容。Jason当然拿他毫无办法，在这个方面Dick还是有自信的。

“意大利面真～是太棒了。”他故意拖了个长音，足以让Jason感到不好意思的那种，然后被Jason目送着离开。

 


	3. 3

Jason忍不住思考，Tim这种糟糕的饮食习惯是何时开始体现出来的：在他当罗宾的时候，虽然有随身带零食的习惯，但有Alfred管着，无论如何也不可能太差；在他独立成为Red Robin的那段时期，Jason曾经不止一次闯过他的空门，每一个安全屋都井井有条，清洁整齐，而且他也没有把自己饿死或者营养失调。这样想来，他的许多坏习惯的确是和Jason一起生活后才有的——根据一种柯南·道尔式的推理，让他变成这样的直接原因就是Jason——想到这里Jason就没再继续想下去：本来打算给Tim找找毛病，一来二去居然把锅背到了自己身上，要是再深想下去还不知会得出什么结论来。

如果把Tim的饮食（还包括一部分生活）习惯全部归结给Jason未免很不客观，因为与其说Tim养成了坏习惯，不如说是他一不小心泄露了本性。Jason当然深有体会。但很多时候，面对着一个身体和头脑都超负荷运转的家伙，他就实在无法板起脸孔说些注意饮食健康之类的话。至于Tim，他吃进去的那些卡路里绝大部分还没来得及转化为脂肪就被消耗掉了。从这个意义上说，要是他如坊间传闻那样只吃蔬菜沙拉，那他身体里运转的一定不是内脏，而是核融合炉才对。

也许。Jason边把豌豆打成豆泥边想。让其他人以为他只吃蔬菜而不加反驳，是Tim狡猾的一面。如果人们一眼看到这个最明显的违和之处，就会对他更应受到指责的部分形成盲区，比如作息混乱，比如硬要逞强，比如伤痕累累，比如遭受误会，等等。Jason看穿了这一点，却并不得意。如果任其发展，Tim一定会把自己弄死——这十分简单，稍不注意就能做到——然后用一些程序伪装出他所有存在的痕迹，让其他人都以为他还没事。

假如把Tim比喻成一只动物，那么这些就是刻在他DNA中的要素，想要让他改掉是不可能的。Jason只能想办法对付他，就像动物总有天敌一样。幸好在这方面他算是经验丰富，手法老到，硕果累累。

 

这个周末W.E.好歹是不用上班，但既然答应了Alfred回去吃晚餐，就很难把大块的时间拿去做别的事了。Jason把一本书摊在餐桌上，漫不经心地翻阅，每隔一会就若有所思地朝灶台上的铸铁锅里扔进一把调料。Tim则很难得地没有宅在房间里，但要他上手帮忙做菜是不可能的（Jason也不敢答应），只是在餐桌另一边敲打着电脑键盘。他不自觉地微微撅着嘴，一只脚踩在椅子上，膝盖垫着下巴，另一只脚由于上不了椅子而显得无所适从，在空中荡来晃去。正午的阳光从宽大的玻璃窗射进厨房，让锅中飘出的香味更加引人入胜。

这与一般人想象中的义警生活相差甚远，但一般人也很难想到他们要耗费多大的精力来维持这样的生活。Jason的目光随着书页上的文字移动，却也要时刻关注着锅里的炖菜。Tim手眼都没有闲着，只有鼻尖偶尔耸动两下，像草原上发觉风吹草动就惊起冒头的兔子。

在Tim正和一段数字杀得难解难分时，一把勺子递到他嘴边，他想也没想就一口咬下去，蛤蜊的鲜味几乎要溢出嘴角。

“唔唔，”他边嚼边说，“简直太棒了。”

“那当然，”Jason面有得色，一手举着书一手拿着勺子。

“但是不是和想象中不太一样？”Tim从屏幕上抬起头，“小蛤蜊、咸肉、盐、胡椒，还有……”他舔了舔嘴唇，“大蒜和荷兰芹？而且你也没有放硬面包。”

没放面包是因为晚上还要吃饭。Jason腹诽。“本来就没有打算和书上一模一样，”他合上手里的《白鲸》，诸如只要好吃就行了，或者有本事你来做之类的话倒是没说，“你什么时候对英美文学感兴趣了？”

“我感兴趣的东西还多着呢。”Tim笑着回答，“还不开饭吗？”

“再等5分钟。”这种时候Jason毫不让步。Tim撇撇嘴，索性放下电脑站起来，结果还没走到锅边就被Jason拦住了。

“别以为我不知道你在想什么。”Jason说。Tim朝他吐了吐舌头，又乖乖回去坐下。

 

直到去韦恩庄园的路上Tim还对那些小蛤蜊念念不忘。当然，他们是用普通的方法——开车——去的。无论如何Alfred都不允许他们大白天穿着制服晃来晃去。

“我突然有种不太好的预感。”在Jason停好了车，两个人马上就要到达庄园大门时，Tim突如其来地说了一句。

“什么？”

“你觉得今天Dick和Alfred会说什么？”Tim眨眨眼，“好像无论说什么最后都会回到那几个话题上去。”

“一直就是这样啊。”Jason用力呼出一口气，不知是深呼吸还是叹气。他按响门铃，只响了一声Alfred就出现在门口。

“下午好，Young Master Jason，Young Master Timothy。”Alfred用一如既往的、混合了欣慰与少许不满的目光看着两个男孩。当他的眼神扫过Tim的时候，还特地在他身上逡巡了一番。这种满含善意却足以把人从头到脚看穿的眼神，就连Batman也无法招架。

Tim连忙向Alfred问候，Jason紧随其后。Alfred还告诉他们，Dick早就到了，而Damian不愿意从训练室里出来，他正在威胁他再不出来就给整个Batcave断电。

“那是不可能的。Batcave有好几个备用电源。”Damian用毛巾擦着头发，冷冰冰地说。他也在去客厅的路上，刚好与他们遇到。

“如果是我就不会这样挑衅Alfred。”Tim用眼神与Jason交流。Jason显然瞬间就理解了他的意思，颇为讽刺地耸了耸肩。Tim猜他是想说“最后还不是乖乖出来了”。

距离晚饭还有一段时间。Jason和Tim刚到客厅，看到的就是这样一番景象：Bruce和Dick一人占了一个沙发，Bruce坐在单人沙发里，双手交叠在膝盖上，目光看着相反的方向；Dick极没形象地半躺半坐在长沙发的一头，看见他们之后咧嘴一笑，像一条弹涂鱼一样跳了起来。

“你简直像条弹涂鱼，Grayson。”

Damian令人羡慕的一点就是他可以肆无忌惮地把内心感想说出来。Tim在心里对弹涂鱼这个比喻大加赞赏。与之相应的是，Dick可以把任何针对他的讽刺视若无物，当然范围仅限家庭内部成员。

“来得正好。”Dick用揉头发攻击轻易化解了Damian的讥讽，“我正在和Bruce聊起Alfred休假时的事呢。”

早知道就应该迟到，或者干脆不来。Tim很是懊恼。他不自觉地皱了皱眉头，想要躲到离Dick较远的地方去，却被对方眼疾手快地拉到沙发上坐下，连Jason也爱莫能助。Damian则抱着手臂站在一边，脸上挂着一副“随时幸灾乐祸”的坏笑。

“听Alfred说你现在还没学会用洗衣机，这可真是了不起啊。”Dick最初揭短的对象永远是Bruce，据他自己说是为了让Bruce显得更和善一些，但Tim觉得他只是对八卦乐在其中。

但今天又不一样。因为这个话题不可避免地会把他牵涉其中。果不其然，Dick的第二句就是：“不过你放心，Tim现在也还不会。”

“我当然会。”Tim几乎是脱口而出，而说完之后他就立刻返回了，这样做无异于引火上身。

“你是指改装洗衣机以便让你用电脑操控它？”Dick说道，“让我一直很奇怪的是，你们可以轻易组装和改装洗衣机，却不会使用。”

这个问题Jason倒也想问。在他的强烈反对之下，Tim的家用电器改造计划在刚刚染指了洗衣机之后就被废除了——难得的是Dick也知道。

“你一定想知道我是怎么知道的，little wing。”

卧槽。Jason在心里暗骂。这你又是怎么知道的？

“你刚写好程序调试完毕的时候不是邀请过Barbara远程控制过一次吗？”Dick又转向Tim，“那个时候我就在她旁边。老实说我还是不懂你们这些geek的乐趣，但我说，就连Barbara——没有冒犯她的意思——绝大多数都是用手去按洗衣机按钮的。”

早知道有你在，我绝对不会让Barbara玩那个的！Tim在内心里呐喊着。他忍不住去看Jason，可Jason只是一副“原来如此”的反应；他又把目光转向Bruce，Bruce很明显打算见死不救；最后是Damian，他虽然一脸嗤之以鼻，却一句讥刺的话也没有说。Tim不由得推断——这种时候为什么还要推断——他也不会用洗衣机。但年龄是他万试万灵的武器，在场的任何一个人在这方面都无法和他相比。

既然如此，Tim一点也不介意拉其他人下水。

“至少我学会了叫外卖。”他说。

“那可是个大进步，”Dick笑道，“当初Alfred休假，你和Bruce连外卖电话也不回答，差点把自己饿死在家里。但现在好了，”他意有所指地看了Jason一眼，“起码不用在吃这方面担心了。”

他在吃这方面要担心的还多着呢。Jason暗忖，终于忍不住要杀杀Dick的神气：“但你也只会叫披萨外卖而已。”

Dick一愣，随即反击道：“至少说明我在认真计划自己的饮食。”

“你每次拉我出去吃东西的时候不是披萨就是汉堡，甚至有一次是路边摊的热狗。”一直沉默着的Damian加入了战局，Tim和Jason都很难相信他居然站在Dick的反面，“从健康考虑，你看上去实在不像是计划饮食的人，Grayson。”

“小孩子说话不要用从句，little D。”

和往常一样，“回忆过去”这个话题到了最后一定会变成互相揭短。鉴于上次和上上次的核心人物都是他，Jason一点也没有上去泼冷水的意愿，火上浇油才是他的风格：“因为你们随便一个人走进厨房都会烧掉房子。”

“我根本不需要进厨房。顺带一提我也不会在制服里装零食，那样太幼稚了。”

“这一点我要站在Tim一边，little D。如果你肯在制服里装点巧克力的话，上次被爆炸困在废墟里的时候就不会饿得奄奄一息了。”

“你讲话也在用从句－TT－”

“以及我也不认为我会烧掉房子，我在我们的厨房里同时装了温度和烟雾警报，可以远程连线到我的主机……”

“所以你的处理方法就只是在所有东西前面加上‘远程操作’四个字》你该不会觉得能用电脑解决一切吧，Drake？”

Damian这么说显然另有含义。他一直对Tim当初把他放在hit list上一事耿耿于怀，并且不放过任何一个讽刺的机会。眼看话题又要向难以控制的方向发展，连Bruce也不得不开口。

“至少也是一种解决的方法。”他说。

可惜他现在只是Bruce Wayne，不是Batman，更何况即使是Batman也有解决不了的问题。在他的孩子们把目光齐刷刷转向他的时候，Bruce才意识到这一点，但已经晚了。

不过上天仍然站在Bruce一边。Damian刚要开口，一个绝对不容置疑的声音插了进来。

“如果Master Bruce您想从Young Master Timothy那里学习远程控制洗衣机的方法，就大可不必了。”Alfred的目光环视一周，每个人都有点脸红，只有他面带笑容，“可以开饭了。”

Alfred不是那种严格要求餐桌礼仪的家长，因此尽管在场的每一个人都可以把至少5个国家的餐桌礼仪倒背如流，他们的晚餐依旧吵闹：Dick在用一些老掉牙——在Damian的认知里可能属于白垩纪——的笑话激得Damian频出他这个年龄不该使用的词语，让Alfred侧目不已；Jason在Bruce面前还是有些不自在（不是坏的那种，具体是什么他也说不出，总之就是不自在），只能摆出一副装酷的样子，把注意力全放在烤羊肉放了多少种调料、苹果派的水果粒要切成多大才爽口一类只用舌头就可以解决的问题；Alfred明察秋毫地提醒所有人——包括Bruce在内——不要挑食；而Tim和往常一样，忙着消灭面前的食物，其他人即使再提到他从前的糗事，他也无动于衷。

Jason努力让自己看上去不像个旁观者。实际上，只不过是互相揭短而已，让其他人更了解自己做罗宾时的琐事，对他们而言也无关紧要。Jason并非不明白Alfred的用意，别的人当然也懂。Alfred是希望他们有一个能够绝对放松神经的场所。尽管所有人原形毕露之后都是麻烦鬼，Bruce尤甚。而目前能做到这一点的，也就只有Alfred。

这个时候他就不由自主地想起Tim，当然还有自己。太久以前的事情，Jason的印象已不太深，况且还在拉萨路池水里丢掉了一部分记忆，但自从复活以来，他便决定按照自己的想法活下去，包括成为Redhood，用枪，复仇，也包括烤面包，做菜，整理房间和读书。这些要素在他身上融为一体，即使会让很多人大跌眼镜，他也不在乎。

Tim和他几乎是两个极端。起初Jason对Tim的一切行为几乎都不屑一顾，然而不知从什么时候起，最大的可能，Jason认为是他在泰坦塔揍得Tim濒死之后，他才尝试着去了解对方身上哪些是假象，哪些是真实。而很多时候，Tim擅长把假象包上真实的外衣，让人难以捉摸。

所以，只有在了解Tim这个人本身之后，Jason才能解释他的所作所为。比如他在生活习惯上故意显示出的粗心大意，以及隐藏在那之下的、真正的漫不经心。与其说他在不同的时间段变的擅长或是不擅长打理自己，不如说它一旦有了足可信任并完全放松的对象，他就会下意识地不用自己的脑子思考，原形毕露，就像小动物会把肚子露给最亲近的同类一样。这个“信任的对象”从前是Alfred和Bruce，但Bruce和他是同一类人，幸亏Alfred好好地饲养了他们——现在则变成了Jason。这个事实既甜蜜又无奈，Jason决定尽己所能。

 

“你今天怎么闷闷不乐的。”他们刚坐进车子，Jason还没发动引擎，Tim就迫不及待地开口。

“我是在暗暗提醒自己管好手，别在你又大吃特吃的时候抢下你的叉子。”Jason笑了笑，他没想过让Tim担心。

“如果我现在保证下次不再这样，你会信吗？”

“当然不会。”

“所以我就不保证了。”Tim毫无悔改之意，可恶的是Jason居然不想揍他。

“你知道吗，你现在看起来就像一只进化过度、除了脑子和与脑力活动之外一概懒得理会的生物。”Jason把胳膊搭上Tim的肩，右手抚摸着他脑后柔软的头发。

“所以才需要你来当我的饲主呀。”Tim顺势凑了上来，语气中透着笑意，但从Jason的角度刚好可以看到他微微发红的耳朵。

这种感性至上的句子不是Tim的作风。假如他不是随口说出，那么就是刻意为之。仔细想一想，后一种解释可能还合理些。连Jason都能轻易看穿的事实，以Tim的聪明，怎么会不了解自己。

Jason赶在Tim变得更红之前吻了他。本来打算浅尝辄止的亲吻在Tim主动抱住他的脖子之后变成了深吻。他从Tim嘴里尝到苹果派的甜味，混合着一点点酒香，当然还有Tim本身的、令他留恋不已的味道。就这样纵容下去也不赖。Jason想。把握底线的权利Tim一早就交给了他，只是他磨蹭了很久才正式下定决心。

很长时间之后他们才分开，Tim红着脸平复呼吸，却泰然自若，仿佛这些事和这个吻注定在此地发生。

Jason微笑着发动了汽车。

“回家吧。”他说。

“好。”

 

—END—

 


End file.
